


Mr. Orwell, an Origin

by marauders_era_is_superior



Category: All The Young Dudes - MsKingBean89, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All The Young Dudes References, Canon Compliant, might hurt a little, not my OCs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders_era_is_superior/pseuds/marauders_era_is_superior
Summary: Orwell is the last name of an OC created by MrsKingBean89 in their story 'All The Young Dudes'. MrsKingBean89 created a character, The Matron, and gives her a brother, with no further context. I made a canon-compliant fanfic. (A fanfic of a fanfic if I may). In no way, shape, or form is the Matron my character.I do not support JKR's views. (just putting that there)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hope Lupin/Lyall Lupin, mentioned only
Kudos: 1





	Mr. Orwell, an Origin

Part 1- Romulus Orwell  
As dusk approaches, Romulus Orwell walks deeper into the forest and further from humanity. As he walks Romulus looks back, the sun is hidden behind the buildings that look like specks from where he is.  
“Good,” he thought, he marches on deeper into the forest before the moon starts to rise over the deep forest. Writhing in agony, Romulus takes a shaky hand and withdraws his wand from his pocket before anything else happens to it.  
Romulus laid on the ground shaking, his heartbeat loud enough that anyone within a mile could hear. Then the throbbing from his joints started, tendon’s creaking, spine elongating, and skull reshaping. Everything goes unclear.  
Hunger.  
Wild.  
Free.  
Tightening, spine shrinking, skull reshaping back to normal, bone’s shrinking, and tendon’s reconnecting. Hands reshaping from paws to fingers, claws to nails.  
Left naked in the forest, Romulus rolls over, cold stone. Sounds of yipping dogs, Romulus pulls his knees towards his chest. Fighting through the morning after headache and the joint pain, knowing he has to get up and deal with work. Romulus opens his eyes, expecting the sunrise right over his head, but it’s not there.  
A stone cave ceiling, “the wolf must have crawled in here” Romulus thought trying to recollect the previous night but being unable. Romulus sits up, knees still pulled to his chest.  
“Look who finally decided to get up,” a booming voice stated, echoing around the cave, Romulus didn’t recognize it. He looked over to the source of the noise, a dirty, hairy man, probably taller than Romulus is heading towards him. The gruff man makes it over to Romulus and sticks a hand out to pull him up off the ground. Romulus takes the man’s hand, standing up and then summoning clothes, which promptly get taken by the man standing next to him.  
“Those are my clothes,” Romulus said as he reached out for the pile of clothes in the man’s hand.  
“Gaius, get the new child some clothes,” the man demanded.  
“Yes, sir,” the boy assumed to be Gaius walked over into a corner where he summoned a pile of clothes. Gaius brought them over to Romulus, where the man thanked him. Romulus got dressed in front of the four, assumed werewolves sitting around in the cave.  
“Sorry, it was nice to meet you all, but I must go,” Romulus said, heading towards the opening of the cave, but the man stopped him, “I really do need to go. I have to get to my job.”  
“You found us, you know?” Gaius said, getting a confused look from Romulus, and being hushed by the man, his father, Romulus was just trying to power through the splitting headache.  
“Last night, under the full moon, you tracked us down. We were out hunting, and you approached us. We’ve been waiting to meet you,” the man says, “Fenrir Greyback, you can call me Greyback. And you are?”  
“I’m Romulus, and you are werewolves too?” Romulus asks getting a chuckle out of the group.  
“Of course, you found us for a reason, we are your pack Romulus,” Greyback throws an arm around Romulus’s shoulder, “assuming that you’ll join us.” Greyback didn’t ask permission it was a statement, and Romulus went with it because this was his pack.

***

25 days later (making it 3 days before the next Full Moon)  
“Now, my children, I have to go to a Ministry hearing, under the assumptions that I am a werewolf. Who would believe that?” Greyback’s voice boomed around the cave they were in; a chuckle comes from the group.  
“While I’m away don’t claw Romulus apart, you all know what it was like without a pack,” Greyback said while heading towards the exit of the cave. Once Greyback was gone that’s when the prodding started.  
“Have you converted a person yet?” Gaius asked with anticipation.  
“What?” Romulus asked, feeling like he’s in a haze, probably from the migraine.  
“Have you converted a child?” Someone else says from somewhere behind him.  
“You prey on children-” Romulus asked but he was already dealing with a splitting headache from the approaching moon and happened to pass out not too soon afterward.

Part 2- Fenrir Greyback  
Greyback woke up in a chair in the Questioning Hall of the Ministry, around 9 people were staring down at him from the elevated box in front of Greyback.  
“Mister Fenrir Greyback, is that your full and legal name?” The main inquisitor asked down to him.  
“Yes,” Greyback answered back promptly and quickly just hoping to get back to the cave.  
“Do you know of the allegations against you?” The inquisitor asked.  
“No,” Greyback answered.  
“You have been brought in under the allegations that you are a werewolf and kill 2 muggle children,” The man to the left of the main inquisitor started reading off a sheet of parchment.  
“I’m sorry, a werewolf? Is this a joke? Muggle? What is that?” Greyback said in a convincing and confused tone. The inquisitors huddled together to discuss this information.  
“This must be a scam he knows we are after him.”  
“There is no proof that he is a werewolf.”  
“If your department tried harder there might be one,” The first man said.  
“Look here Lupin, get back in your lane, you might have boggarts but leave werewolves with people who understand.”  
“The man didn’t have a wand with him, he’s probably just an innocent Muggle, we should let him go back home.”  
“If we hold him here for a day and a half we’ll know for sure,” Lupin stated.  
“There isn’t enough information for that, Lyall.” The high inquisitor goes back to addressing Greyback.  
“Mister Fenrir Greyback, under the charge that we have a lack of evidence, you are freed of all changes and will be escorted back to where you were picked up from.  
“Thank you,” Greyback got up and walked with the guard standing by the door. Once the door was shut Greyback overheard a conversation.  
“That man is a werewolf and caused the murder of those 2 muggle children,” It was Lyall Lupin.  
“Lyall this isn’t your realm of studies,” The high inquisitor.  
“All werewolves are soulless, evil, and deserving of nothing but death,” Lyall Lupin, the man with too much audacity. Greyback let himself be peacefully escorted out of the Ministry to his “Home.” The escort pulled out his wand to erase Greyback’s memory.  
“This won’t hurt,” the escort assured Greyback, but before he can do anything Greyback disarms the man. Greyback snaps the wand before making a run for the cave where he is residing. The man unarmed and only having two halves of a wand lets Greyback run away. 

***

“My children, I have returned,” Greyback announces his arrival back to the werewolves waiting in the cave.  
“The moon is almost upon us,” Greyback announces with his normal, booming voice that echoes in the cave, he gets a choir of howling werewolves in response.  
“This month, I have a target, so you must all keep upon yourselves. Gaius you’ll be in charge of taking care of the newest member of the group,” Greyback appointed Gaius to that job. While they were sitting to eat the conversation of the ‘target.’  
“Who is your target this month?” One of the werewolves asks.  
“Promise not to tell, my children?” Greyback asks getting nods from everyone, including Romulus.  
“A Lyall Lupin, who works at the Ministry of Magic,” Greyback announces getting followed by stunned silence.  
“You all think I’m going after him?” Greyback says with intense sarcasm, “he has a four-year-old son.” After that, the applause of the pack is intense Romulus doesn’t get it. Attacking a 4-year-old, why would he do that?  
“I heard his name was Remus,” one of the werewolves called out.  
“What are you implying, my child?” Greyback questioned with an amount of authority that silenced the crowd.  
“In the story of Remus and Romulus, Romulus kills Remus,” Gaius explains to Greyback, “going after a Remus, why not take our Romulus with you and get the job done.”  
“My children,” Greyback said, with a long pause in between his words, “Is that what you want?” Followed by cheers from the crowd. Romulus just sat there 'I’m supposed to kill a 4-year-old child? I can’t do that.'

***

Part 3- Romulus Orwell  
After the dinner, where the attack and possible murder of Remus Lupin was plotted, Romulus laid low. Once everyone when to bed he escaped the cave, to do something to protect this innocent child.  
'I have to do something… They will have me kill this child… He’s four years old… I knew I should have returned home instead of staying with this pack…  
How do I protect the child…? I can’t go to the Ministry they’ll get me for being a werewolf… Go to that Lyall Lupin, there is no way he’ll believe me… It’ll indicate me as a werewolf, and he’ll kill me right there… If I could just not transform this month… Maybe that’ll work…'  
Romulus, in the cover of darkness, heads to an Alchemist's house, an old friend from school, Damocles Belby. Romulus heads to a side door, the door to Damocles’s laboratory. Romulus knocks on the door and Damocles answers.  
“Thank goodness you opened the door. I need your help with something,” Romulus bursts in and Damocles’s shuts the door behind him.  
“You know I would tell you when I got the potion to work, the Wolfsbane hasn’t been tested. It’s the Ministry’s fault, not allowed to test potions on humans,” Damocles ranted on about.  
“I don’t care about the Ministry. Will it work and can I have some for tomorrow?” Romulus asked almost begging.  
“It could kill you, Romulus.”  
“I need it, do you think it will work.”  
“Not think, I know.”  
“Damocles.”  
“Well, I don’t know.”  
“Can I have some for tomorrow?”  
“Yes, I’ll go get it,” Damocles heads towards a room off the side of the laboratory.  
Romulus paces back and forth on the lab floor.  
'This could kill you… You could save this boy’s life… It could not work, and you could kill the boy… You could do nothing… You have to do something… What if I can’t save him?... You tried… Send an anonymous letter to the Ministry… You don’t have an owl… It’s going to work.'  
“It’s going to work,” Damocles tells him, “I can feel it.”  
“Thanks,” Romulus takes the bottle and hides it in his coat, “I have to go.”  
Romulus, still in darkness heads back to the cave. Everyone is still asleep, and he slides in undetected.

***

Romulus and Greyback are positioned outside of the Lupin house that way when they transform, they know who to attack. Greyback has an eye on the sleeping child’s window. Romulus’s eye is on Greyback, watching.  
“Oi, I’m going over there to take a piss,” Romulus called out and Greyback nodded. Romulus went behind the bush, knowing the transformation was going to start soon and chugged that awful potion.  
'I hope this is worth it… I hope it works… I have to protect this child…'  
Then the transformation starts, the same as the others, bones stretching and reshaping, growing an entire body's worth of hair, and of course ripping through all of your clothes.  
'Does it always have to be this painful?... It worked… Go stop Greyback…'  
Confusedly, Romulus took one step after the other, not understanding the four paws thing. Walking completely too slow, he makes it to where Greyback was.  
'Oh no… The window is fine… The front door…'  
Romulus runs, as eloquently as you can running on four paws for the first time, to the front door. The door had been busted open, Romulus went in.  
'A staircase, the window was on the second floor. There… That kid's parents aren’t around maybe he’ll be safe.'  
“Crash!” A window broke, a series of yells from a man, and weeps from a child and their mother. Romulus runs up the stairs as fast as he can.  
'Greyback just came through the window… The kid is safe…'  
Romulus finds the room, with the crying kid and his mother. The kid, Remus was covered in gashes, werewolf gashes, and a giant bite mark on his hip. Romulus pauses, that was a mistake, a fatal mistake.  
“Bang!” a bullet dislodged from a gun, the only type of bullet to kill a werewolf, a silver one. 

Prologue 1- The Matron.

Dear Mrs. J. Orwell,  
This is not a cheerful letter, so it is recommended that you wait until you are alone to read it. Your brother, Romulus Orwell was murdered, on Wednesday, March 17th, 1965. That night was a Full Moon, as you should know, your brother was a werewolf. He broke into the home of Lyall and Hope Lupin with another werewolf, the first werewolf got away free and is being tracked by the Ministry. Romulus Orwell was shot with a silver bullet to the heart by Lyall Lupin, protecting his house. You may take this case to the Minister of Magic to charge Lyall Lupin with a crime but that would be quite difficult.  
After the actions of March 17th, Lyall Lupin decided to commit suicide. If you feel necessary you can press charges for the murder of your brother to his widow, Hope Lupin. Since Lyall’s suicide and Remus’s development of Lycanthropy, Hope Lupin has decided to surrender Remus John Lupin to the care of St. Edmunds. Once Remus turns seventeen, he is to be given the attached letter, it is very important because it has the access to his part of his father’s will.  
I am sorry for your loss, Mrs. Orwell. I hope you can learn to cope over time, as will I.  
Sincerest apologize,  
Hope Lupin

Prologue 2- Remus and Romulus Act of 2021

This act will take action as soon as it is signed off by the Minister of Magic.

Section 1- Remus  
This act will protect the rights of Lycanthropes to be able to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If the student has magic running through them, they are permitted to attend Hogwarts. In addition, a room will be added to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a Lycanthropy Room. The room is shared with students and teaches and has a direct line to the Medical Wing. This is for the Medi-Witch or Wizard to distribute Wolfsbane potion to the staff and students. While transformed all Lycanthropes must remain in that room. To apply to be a Medi-Witch or Wizard they must be an Animagi, for safety purposes.  
This act will protect the rights of any Lycanthrope who applies for a job in the Wizarding World. If they apply for a job in the Wizarding World, they are not obliged to share that they have Lycanthropy, and if they choose to do so employers cannot discriminate based on that. If a Lycanthrope feels as if they have been discriminated against based on their Lycanthropy they can place an appeal, which will be seen by the council.  
This act overrides the ‘Anti-Werewolf Legislation’ made by Dolores Umbridge in 1993. As shown by the previous statements of this Act.

Section 2- Romulus  
This act will require all Lycanthropes to get added to the registry, once registered they will receive a monthly shipment of Wolfsbane potion, free of charge. For safety reasons, all of the Wolfsbane potions will be made by Lycanthropes. Once this act is signed, you have one-hundred days to sign up to the registry otherwise a fine will be added. If you get bitten outside of the one-hundred-day window you must go to St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. To be added to the registry you can post the form in or you can go in person to the Lycanthropy Registry in the Beings side of the building.  
This act will outlaw the killing of Lycanthropes, since all Lycanthropes should be harmless from the Wolfsbane potion, the killing of a Lycanthrope will get you sent to Azkaban for 1st-degree murder. If a Lycanthrope is trying to attack you or your house then you can simply use the ‘Homorphus Charm,’ it is now taught in 5th and 6th year Defense Against the Dark Arts and are classes set up for graduates, they are taught by Aurors, and completely safe.  
This act will go into action once signed by the Minister of Magic.

Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley 10th March 2021  
\---------------------------- -----------------------  



End file.
